


What He Needs

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [36]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Lee Jooheon, Established Relationship, JooHyuk, Knotting, M/M, Scent Kink, Top Lee Minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Jooheon is going through the hardest day in his heat and doesn't want to bother Minhyuk at work.When Minhyuk gets home, he finds out- and gives his omega the fucking he truly needs and deserves.[Joohyuk/ABO]





	What He Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MBBReqSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MBBReqSpot) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> may I please request alpha!minhyuk x omega!jooheon. anything is fine as long as it's fluffy and/or smutty.

“Honey, what’s this?” Minhyuk asked as he walked into the living room. Jooheon hummed, taking a sip from his drink before looking up, his posture relaxed and casual as he watched a movie. Well, relaxed until he saw what Minhyuk was holding in his hand

“I…” Jooheon stammered out, his entire face on fire. A few minutes ago, Minhyuk went back to their room to grab something, and had come back holding… well, he was holding a dildo, and not just any dildo, but a huge, knotted dildo that Jooheon was using earlier that day. Jooheon swallowed thickly, feeling embarrassed.

“I was using that earlier,” Jooheon explained, eyes flickering up into Minhyuk’s with honesty. “My heat was flaring up really strong, and I didn’t want you to worry while at work,” Jooheon continued, thinking his rationale was reasonable. His mating cycle would only last for another day or so, but today was always the worst day- when his arousal seemed to die down for only hours or minutes at a time. It was no use to try and get Minhyuk to help him when he was at work, not when it was this bad. Minhyuk hummed lowly, and started walking closer to him, still holding the silicone toy in his hand.

“And what did I say to do when you’re struggling with your heat while I’m at work?” Minhyuk prompted, his voice stern. Jooheon swallowed, his eyes now focused solely on the ground as his embarrassment peaked. 

“T-to call you, so you can come here and help me through it,” Jooheon replied, realizing that being talked to so dominantly made his heat flash up again. “But it was going on all day today, it wouldn’t sit right with me if you were here for that long-” Jooheon continued, but got interrupted by Minhyuk’s firm rebuttal.

“I don’t want my baby to resort to using fake things like this to help satiate his hunger,” Minhyuk explained, sitting next to Jooheon and pressing his mouth right next to the boy’s ear. “Not when you have a perfectly capable alpha right here to satisfy you,” he continued, and Jooheon groaned, feeling Minhyuk’s body press close against his. As his heat started truly overcoming him, Jooheon whimpered, his wet hole dripping into the seat of his pants, immediately staining the fabric. Minhyuk inhaled deeply, and Jooheon whined, squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment.

“See? That dildo didn’t do anything for you, baby. You need to really get knotted,” Minhyuk said, and Jooheon bit his lip, knowing that Minhyuk could smell his wetness and arousal and there was no use arguing against it. Jooheon couldn’t even vocalize a response, his eyes flickering up into Minhyuk’s as a hot, lusty atmosphere surrounded them. Minhyuk growled, his vision darkening with lust as he stares down at his sexually charged omega.

Minhyuk had been home for almost an hour now, but didn’t realize just how desperate Jooheon had been for sex. Clearly, he had control over himself during that short period, but now that Minhyuk had said just a few dirty words to the boy, he was practically grinding his ass against the couch, and his scent was absurdly strong.

“Did you wash up before I came home?” Minhyuk asked, running his hand up Jooheon’s arm until he got to his shoulder, where he rested it there lightly. Jooheon shivered at both the question and the touch, his body on fire from the slightest of things.

“I tried to,” Jooheon replied, and Minhyuk hummed thoughtfully.

“Wow, because you smell so intense, I thought for sure it was from how much you’ve been touching yourself today,” Minhyuk said, his voice practically dripping with lewdness and depravity. Jooheon gasped out a breathy moan, his eyes looking scandalized up at Minhyuk.

“Is it really that bad?” Jooheon asked, cheeks pink and lips parted. Minhyuk nodded, smiling amusedly as he watched the cute reaction play out on his omega’s aroused features.

“It is, but I like it,” Minhyuk admitted with a raspy, breathy voice, causing a ripple of embarrassment to course through Jooheon’s spine. Jooheon leaned back a little, lifting his hips slightly from the couch and frowning as he feels the wet spot on his pants. He gave Minhyuk a long look, and then spread his legs right in front of him, tilting his chin back and frowning as he can actually smell himself from there.

“Wow,” Minhyuk breathily complimented, his brain overwhelmed by how sexy his lover smelled. He wanted to get closer to him and smell him where the scent was strongest. With this primal urge moving his body, Minhyuk pressed his face against Jooheon’s crotch, inhaling deeply. Gasping at the sudden face between his legs, Jooheon’s body trembled, and he whined, able to hear Minhyuk’s obvious breathing. He was really smelling him so close… and was clearly getting aroused because of it. Jooheon didn’t even have to look at Minhyuk to know that he was completely hard- he could practically feel it from here.

“Want me to take these off?” Jooheon prompted, gesturing at his wet pants. Minhyuk leaned back, nodding eagerly, his eyes fiery and hot when Jooheon’s gaze met them. Swallowing, Jooheon then moved to take his pants off, sliding them, along with his soaking wet underwear, completely off his body. Now nude from the waist-down, Jooheon was feeling a little more timid, and anxiously pressed his thighs together, feeling the slickness between his legs.

“Don’t cover it now, angel,” Minhyuk said, hands forcing Jooheon’s thighs apart so he could see Jooheon’s wetness clearly. “There’s no use in hiding it now, not when you want it so bad,” he continued, smiling cheekily at the pouty expression that Jooheon shot him for that comment. Of course, Jooheon couldn’t deny the truth in that assumption, especially considering how desperate he’d been for it all day, but it just frustrated him that Minhyuk had to be so cheeky about it.

“Then give it to me,” Jooheon said, tilting his head to the side and avoiding Minhyuk’s gaze. “It’s obvious that we both want it,” he said, and Minhyuk hummed, the sound low in his throat.

“That may be true, but you definitely want it more than I do, don’t you?” Minhyuk said, calling Jooheon out. “I say two things to you and you take off your pants,” he continued, chuckling again, his smile bright and cheeky. Jooheon shrugged loosely, now fully laid back against the couch while Minhyuk sat between his legs. 

“You know I can’t help it during my heat,” Jooheon explained, his face flush and sweaty as he spread his thighs fractionally wider, not quite confirming the statement, but its message was clear. He was too aroused to really argue with him, and needed Minhyuk’s cock more than he needed his pride. Minhyuk leaned his body back, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, the sound loud in Jooheon’s ears.

“That’s true, I’m sorry I’m giving you a hard time about it, baby,” Minhyuk apologized, pulling it his hot, hard cock, leaning closer to Jooheon with a lusty expression on his face. Jooheon finally turned back to face his lover, eyes widening at the intensity in his alpha’s eyes. Clearly, the smell of Jooheon’s heat was finally starting to get to him, and both men dropped their foreplay, both clearly more focused on something a little more satisfying.

“I’ll forgive you if you fuck me,” Jooheon joked, swallowing thickly. Minhyuk chuckled breathlessly, raising his eyebrows as he lined up his cock with Jooheon’s dripping wet hole.

“I think that can be arranged,” Minhyuk replied, biting back a groan as he pressed his cock inside Jooheon, overwhelmed by how wet and tight Jooheon felt. Jooheon was sucking him in, his hole desperate and clenching around him every few seconds. Minhyuk growled, his muscles tensing as he leans forward, body imposing over Jooheon’s as his alpha instincts start to take over. 

Beneath him, Jooheon cries out in lust, the delicious, incredible feeling of a good, hard cock deep inside him taking his desire to the next level. He wanted to feel more, to be pounded and dominated like only Minhyuk could do to him. At the feeling of slow, shallow thrusts, Jooheon frowns deeply, his eyes impatiently staring up into Minhyuk’s face.

“Faster~” Jooheon whined, pushing his hips back onto Minhyuk’s cock, jiggling his ass in an attempt to get it deeper inside. Smirking, Minhyuk’s eyes flash red with hunger, his hands gripping the couch even tighter as he fights back the urge to just ravage the delicious smelling, sexy omega beneath him.

“I just penetrated you, and you want more already?” Minhyuk asked, his voice gravelly and raspy, beautifully-structured face dark in the shadows of his primal urges. Jooheon breathed out a breathy, high-pitched moan, blinking slowly as he nods at his lover.

“I want you to fuck me how we both like it best,” Jooheon replied, eyes staring deeply and honestly into Minhyuk’s, all embarrassment wiped from his features as he succumbs to his desires. “I want to cum on your cock, I want to feel you knot inside me,” Jooheon admits, his eyes sparkling with truth and pureness that mixed so sexily with his lewd words. Unable to resist Jooheon’s sexy charms, Minhyuk growls again, this time the sound a little softer as he grabs Jooheon’s thighs, pushing them towards the boy’s body. He gave one last lingering look into Jooheon’s eyes before outright pounding the boy into the sofa, the sound of fleshy slaps and wet, squelching noises sounding in the otherwise silent room.

Jooheon couldn’t hold back his noises at all, and he slipped out heavy, needy moans at every single thrust of Minhyuk’s cock inside him. He could occasionally feel the knot at the base of Minhyuk’s cock, even though it wasn’t even swollen yet, and it made his stomach tighten every single time. He wanted to feel it expand inside him, he wanted the total satisfaction of being claimed so physically by his alpha. After waiting for it all day, to finally get fucked so rough and powerful was a really incredible, overwhelming feeling for Jooheon.

Slipping his cock in and out of Jooheon’s slippery entrance, Minhyuk groaned, eyes raking over his lover’s body, admiring his beautiful, aroused state and dripping cock. He looked utterly divine beneath him, all open and desperate for Minhyuk’s cock. Even though he was being ravaged and treated so roughly by Minhyuk, he still looked so composed and beautiful. It was truly a trait only his Jooheony could possess, and Minhyuk growled, grinding his cock inside his lover’s ass in appreciation.

“I’m getting close-” Jooheon warned, feeling himself edge closer and closer to release, his body flush and sweating from the intensity. Minhyuk nodded, fucking Jooheon faster, trying to get himself and his lover closer to release. 

“Wait for a few seconds,” Minhyuk ordered, and Jooheon frowned, unsure if he could comply with his lover’s request. “I want you to cum on my knot,” Minhyuk added, his hot, powerful eyes staring deep into Jooheon’s, his expression borderline pleading. He wanted to watch Jooheon come undone beneath him, to spill his seed while stretched to capacity on Minhyuk’s cock while he pumped his body full of cum.

Jooheon nodded breathlessly, mesmerized by the strength in Minhyuk’s eyes and the ferocity of his motions. He bit his lip as he tried his damnedest not to cum at every single thrust, his body trembling from the force of it. God, he wanted to cum so desperately bad, his body ached from the strain of holding back, but Jooheon knew that a better orgasm was waiting for him if he waited until his lover came. With that thought motivating him, Jooheon groaned in pain as he staved off another wave of his oncoming orgasm, body shaking.

“Cumming-” Minhyuk bit out, eyes opening as he sheathed himself fully inside Jooheon’s tight, wet heat, his knot expanding to its full size, stretching Jooheon’s hole immensely. Minhyuk watched with a hot, aroused expression as he sees Jooheon’s eyes roll back, his thighs splaying apart as he squirts out his cum, clearly enjoying himself.

“Wow,” Minhyuk breathily compliments, blinking a few times as Jooheon still continues to cum, his orgasm seemingly endless. Jooheon, meanwhile, was far beyond speaking or even human thought, the only thing passing through his mind being the sheer, animalistic feeling of Minhyuk’s knot stretching his ass. After a few seconds of blissing out, Jooheon squeezes his eyes shut, breathing in a desperate, deep breath of air as he starts getting a hold of himself again. Trying to catch his breath, body still trembling, Jooheon’s hand loosely grasps against Minhyuk’s arm, and he opens his eyes blearily, cheeks still flush. 

“Was that good?” Minhyuk asks, smiling fondly down at his lover. Jooheon grins loosely, exhaling deeply as he blinks up at Minhyuk.

“Yes,” he replies, even though they both knew how much of an understatement that was. With Minhyuk’s knot still lodged inside him, neither could move from their current position- not that they really wanted to. Jooheon lazily ran his fingers across Minhyuk’s knuckles, and smiled sweetly, a thought crossing through his mind.

“You were right, I really _did_ just need a good knot to feel better,” Jooheon admitted, chuckling a bit. Maybe if he’d have called Minhyuk earlier today, the man wouldn’t have actually been stuck here all day trying to satiate his desires. Maybe all Jooheon needed was Minhyuk.

“See? Now you know what to do next time,” Minhyuk replied, smiling softly. Jooheon nodded his head, his cheeks dusting pink as he replies.

“I’ll just call you~” <3

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3


End file.
